


The Shower Incident

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lucky for him, Other, Vision is clueless, Wanda is forgiving, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vis, we talked about this." </p>
<p>..Talked about what, exactly, hmm? </p>
<p>Rated T for some nakedness (not explicit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower Incident

Wanda sang in the shower, and usually only then. Before volunteering, she had listened to music, just like any kid or teenager did. Now it was something that held her together, reminded her that there was a world worth saving in her darkest moments. Music didn't make any demands, expect anything of her, and there were times when she needed that.   
  
Since joining the Avengers, she had all but unlimited music at her disposal. Tony had had Jarvis download just about every MP3 on the internet before he threw his program into a synthetic body, and Wanda had literally gotten lost at times, creating playlists from the vast music library. It was a lot more variety than she'd ever had growing up.   
  
She turned the hot water tap almost all of the way up and gave the cold a quick twist to offset the burn. Stepping back, she flipped the on switch of her waterproof CD player and undressed while steam filled the room.   
  
Hot showers were bliss. Hot showers with music flowing over her, absorbing her in the beat, were just about the best thing in her life. She was still singing when she reluctantly shut off the taps.   
  
She was reaching for her towel when she caught a golden glow from the corner of her eye as somebody materialized straight through the far wall. "Wanda, I wondered if you might-"   
  
"VISION!" She thundered, in such a tone that his eyes went wide, taking on his 'I've don't something wrong haven't I?' look. Hastily, although her back was to him, she snatched the towel and wrapped it around her body toga-style. "What on earth are you doing?!"   
  
His voice gave away how perplexed he was. "Oh, I heard you singing and I was curious at the scource of such an-"   
  
"VIS. I am NAKED." She emphasized, glaring for good measure.   
  
"Then - this would be a bad time?" He still sounded baffled as to the _why_. Wanda covered her eyes with one hand and inhaled a deep cleansing breath.   
  
"Yes Vision, you can assume that if I'm not wearing any clothing, it's a bad time. Now would you please GET OUT."   
  
"Of course." He bowed his head then departed through the same wall he'd come in by. Wanda slowly counted to ten. With her powers she switched off the player.   
    
After dressing, she went to find him, a quick mental scan of the compound revealing he was outside. She went to find him, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, overlooking the forest. He turned towards her, stiffly remaining several degrees more formal than he usually was around her.   
  
"My dear Wanda, please do accept my sincere apologies for the incident earlier." He began in an obviously rehearsed speech. "I have preformed several internet searches and learned that it is not typically socially acceptable to bear one's unadorned flesh to others, with the exception of certain designated beaches and purpose facilities. It was not my intention to cause you any sort of discomfort or embarrassment, and I assure you I will take a great deal more care in future not to repeat my grievous mistake."  
  
She lifted an eyebrow. "Finished?"   
  
He hesitated. She realized he was trying to come up with a further addition to his speech, and any residual trace of annoyance he felt towards him faded, and instead she laughed. "You're finished. Though if I catch you phasing through my bathroom wall again, you _will_ be finished." She mock threatened him, while he hung his head in agreement.   
  
"I profess, I did not realize the extent to which the naked form was socially unacceptable before now." Vision admitted. "The human body is such an amazement, such a wonder of creation, in all its many forms. For example, your own body is exceptionally beautiful with or without clothi-"   
  
"Ah-ah." She held up a finger, sparking with warning crimson light. "Speaking of socially acceptable, you don't go commenting on your teammate's body after you accidentally see them naked in the shower, okay? And for goodness sake, DON'T tell any of the guys about this. They'll never let either of us forget it."  
   
"Then it shall be our secret." Vision agreed solemnly. "May I ask something that is not unrelated to your naked form?"   
  
_This man_ , Wanda thought briefly, _would be god-awful at dirty talk_. Aloud, she responded with a weary "Sure, Vis."   
  
"I detected your singing earlier, and I was wondering if you might help me understand what constitutes a pleasing song? I understand that music is quite an important part of popular culture, and if I am to function passably in society I wish to learn more about human passtimes."   
  
_That_ was what he'd phased through her wall for? Because he wished to understand music? Wanda felt a flash of surprise, but she nodded readily enough. They'd already watched several movies together and explored stories, concepts and themes in depth. "Yes, I can help, though you must understand, everyone likes different types of music. You'd never catch me listening to any of Clint's country, for example, nor the rap Sam loves so very much."  
  
"Nevertheless, I would value your opinion most highly."   
  
"Okay then, how about tonight? My room, after dinner."   
  
He smiled, relieved that his earlier mistake hadn't negatively affected their friendship. If she was still angry with him, she woudn't have invited him into her room so readily. "I will be there."     
  
"And Vision?   
  
"Yes, Wanda?"   
  
"Use the door this time." 


End file.
